


The doctor and the demon

by Notdeadyet6



Series: Movie aus [1]
Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, More tags will be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-04 10:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notdeadyet6/pseuds/Notdeadyet6
Summary: This is the longest fic I’ve ever written, pray for me. This is basically, Beauty and the beast, but with Antistein and a touch of Darkstache.





	1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, in a far off country, there lived a humble farmer and a medic. The two were as close as brothers. Chase Brody and Henrik Schneeplestein.

Together to two friends ran a farm and lived happily. Chase would trade Crops with merchants and neighboring towns. Henrik would help anyone who was injured, Chase made enough to support them, so Henrik rarely charged for his treatments. He knew many couldn’t afford to.

As winter drew nearer, the demand for crops raised. The two grew enough food the last the winter so Chase would bring a cart of their harvest to the next town over, to see what they would trade it for.

Every time, as Chase slipped on his coat and prepared to leave, he gave Henrik a kiss on the forehead and asked one simple question.

“I am leaving soon. Do you wish me to bring you anything, back?”

And every time Henrik would answer with the same request.

“I only wish for you to come home safely.”

Chase smiled and hugged him. He insisted, that Henrik should ask for something, anything.

“Will, if you insist on bringing me something. All I request is a red rose.”

“But you ask for that every year,” Chase exclaimed.

“And every year you bring it,” Henrik leaned in to kiss Chase goodbye.

Chase saddled up the horse, and with a little help from Henrik, attached the cart of crops. He road off right as the sun began to rise.

“I’ll be back before the first snow, I promise!” Chase called.

“I’ll be waiting,” Henrik called back.

As the sun fully raised into the sky, the roster stood upon the roof of a house and crowded it’s morning call. The town began to wake up, as children poured out of houses to head to school, and adults began to open up their shops.

As much as Henrik wanted to go back to sleep and rest till Chase returned, he knew injuries were quite common in the small town, and many would need his help.

The day went by as usual. There were fewer injuries today than Henrik thought there would be, so he supposed he could make a trip to the bookstore and return a book he borrowed. Unfortunately nothing could ever be that simple. 

Henrik was stopped by a tall, looming figure. He slowly looked up to see the man’s face. The man was lean, and buff. He wore black pants and a black coat. His skin was pale, almost gray and his hair, a raven brown. Before the poor doctor stood the town asshole, Dark Iplier.

Next to Dark stood Dark’s henchman. Wilford Warfstache. Wilford was slightly taller than Dark, he wore a yellow, button up, with pink suspenders. His hair was bright pink, and as far as Henrik could tell, he was always drunk. Wilford trailed after Dark like a dog expecting a treat. It was kind of sad.

Henrik would be the first to admit, that he found Dark attractive, but other than that, Dark didn’t have much to go for him. He would never understand why every single, man or woman in this town seemed to be head of heels for him, or why Dark seemed to be Head over heels for the doctor himself.

“Hows my little doctor doing?” Dark said in a condescending voice, that made Henrik want to vomit. Dark put a hand under the doctor’s chin as if he were about to pull him into a kiss.

“I’m doing just fine. Thank you very much,” Henrik said trying his best to keep his cool. He slowly pulled away from Dark’s hand.

“What are you doing out on a day like today? Usually you stay inside and read like nerds do,” Dark said. Henrik wasn’t sure if he was being intentionally insulting, or if he was just an idiot. Judging by the look on his face, it was probably the latter.

“I’m going to return a book to the bookstore,” Henrik stated. He stiffened and hoped that if he showed no emotion, Dark would get bored and leave him alone.

Luck wasn’t on Henrik’s side as Dark snatched the book he was holding, out of his arms.

He opened the book to a random page, and flipped the book upside down. “How do you read this, there’s no pictures?” He held the book at a different angle, as if that would do anything. 

Henrik clenched with fists and concentrated on staying calm. Luckily before Dark could do anything else to set him off, Wilford intervened.

“Com’s on Darky. Give ‘em ‘iz book back,” Wilford’s drunken’ state caused him to slur his speech and stumble over his feet.

Dark growled at the man, before begrudgingly giving Henrik’s book back to him.

“Thank you, Wilford. At least one of you is decent,” Henrik mumbled the last part.

Wilford grinned and leaned on Dark’s shoulder to steady himself. While Dark was distracted with Wilford, Henrik slipped away.

Dark push Wilford off of him and watched him fall. Once he realized Henrik left he shouted.

“Look at what you’ve done, you pink fool! He’s gotten away.”

“I didn’t do anything. You were the one you was buggin’ him over a book,” Wilford seemed to be more sober.

“I wasn’t bugging him. I simply wanted to ask him out,” Dark tried to defend himself.

“Yeah, sure,” Wilford unsteadily, stood up. “Why are you pinning after him anyway? He clearly doesn’t want you? Why don’t you go for someone who does?” He sounded like he had someone in mind.

“Because, you pink haired imbecile. He’s the only one in this town who matches my intelligence and good looks,” He said was if it were obvious. Dark wandered away to find a bouquet.

Once he was out of earshot Wilford muttered, “Intelligent, my ass.”

Meanwhile Chase was traveling down an old path. He swore that he knew the way to the next town, but as time went on it was clear that he was getting more and more lost.

It was getting dark and the forest was getting thicker and more twisted. Soon Chase had to go grab the lantern from the back of the cart.

“Maybe we took a wrong turn at that cross road,” Chase said to no one. The horse neighed in response.

It got darker and darker and soon the little lantern wasn’t going to be enough. In the distance a wolf howled.

Chase shivered. He hoped he could find some sort of shelter before those wolves found him. If not, he was dead. He couldn’t die, how would Henrik support himself. He shook his head, he will make it home and everything will be fine.

A wolf howled again, this time it was closer.

“We should turn back,” Chase said, his body shaking, not just from the cold. The horse neighed, Chase took that as a yes.

He pulled the reins, right as he began turning he saw a figure move right on the edge of his light. He called out.

Twelve hungry looking wolves surrounded him. His horse buckled in fear, knocking Chase off and running away with the cart.

Ten of the wolves ran after the horse, the other two began advancing on Chase, who laid helpless on the ground.

When his horse knocked him off, his lantern smashed and set a branch on fire. In self defense he grabbed the branch and swag at the wolves.

He wasn’t injured, so flaming branch in hand he ran.

Chase was never a good runner, he knew that. After only a short sprint he was already growing tired. Right when he was about to lose hope and accept his fate he saw a fence and an open gate.

With a final rush a adrenaline he made it past and quickly shut, and latched the gate. A wolf scratched him through the gate, nothing to big, but man did it hurt.

Starting from the gate, all the way to a castle, there was a cobblestone path, lined with statues. The statues made Chase want to turn around and take his chances with the wolves.

Each statue was a detailed, and very terrifying monster that seemed to be staring into his very soul. They stood like they were waiting for him to pass by so they could snatch him up and eat him. 

Chase shuddered.

Walking down the path, the air around him seemed to get colder. After passing six statues, on both sides, Chase could see his breath.

The statue that stood above the doorway of the castle, made Chase change his mind about going inside. Instead he began circling around the side of the house, hoping he could curl up in the horse stable or something.

Along the side of the house, Chase found a garden. It was almost as big as his farm, full of plants he’d never seen before. The wind seemed to whisper to him.

Don’t go in the garden. It seemed to say. Chase waved it off, believing he might be going insane.

He wandered about, until he came across a field of white roses. In the center, there was a bright red rose, like the one Henrik requested.

The red rose, seemed to glow, or maybe it was just the moonlight reflecting off the drops of water that clung to the petals.

Almost in a trance, Chase trudged through the field. He was aware of the thrones, pricking him, but at the moment he didn’t care. If he couldn’t bring back anything from the town, he would at least bring back the one thing Henrik wanted.

Slowly and carefully, Chase pulled the rose up by its roots and held it up like it was a price he’d won.

In the blink of an eye a figure appeared before him. It was tall, far too tall to be human. Slowly he looked up, to see the figure’s face.

Chase was to frozen in fear to scream. The figure before him looked exactly like the statue above the doorway.

The monster lifted him up by his coats collar, and pulled the rose from his hand.

“Ten years,” The monster growled. “Ten years, I’ve guarded this rose, and you think you can just take it?”

“I’m sorry! I didn’t know!” Chase pleaded. He was shaking, tears began spilling from his eyes.

“You’ll learn soon enough,” The monster said. It dragged Chase through the field, scratching up his coat and back.

Through the door and down a flight of stairs, until they came to a dungeon. It walked to the first cage and throw Chase inside.

Chase called for help, and rattled the bars until his throat hurt and his hands were sore. Defeated, Chase curled up on a pile of hay in the corner of the room and tried to sleep.

It was so cold he could see his breath. His ripped coat provided little warmth.

He didn’t know how much time had past, but later in the night, Chase saw a light coming down the stairs. He hoped someone was coming to save him or let him out.

Instead he saw, what looked to be, a floating candle. Chase was sure he was just tired and hallucinating. That was until the candle spoke.

“Hey! You there! In the cage,” The candle called. Now Chase was sure he was insane.

“What the hell?” He muttered.

“I want to help you,” The candle said entering between the bars, “I can keep you warm.”

“Are you gonna do that by setting me on fire?” Chase asked.

“No, no. Of course not,” The candle giggled.

“I must be going insane,” Chase said.

“Oh,no. You’re not. We’re were all cursed into becoming house things,” The candle explained. “Our master got it worst of all. He was the one who put you in here. You’ll have to forgive him, that rose is our last chance of becoming human.”

Chase groaned, too tired to really understand what the candle was talking about.

“I’m Marvin, by the way,” Marvin the candle introduced. “You should sleep now.”

Chase still wasn’t sure if this was real or not, but he did feel warmer so he fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henrik finds where Chase went. He finds himself trapped in a large house.

It was two weeks after Chase left that Henrik started getting suspicious. The first snow would most likely be today, and Chase still wasn’t back. Henrik slipped on his coat, planning on going out to search for his friend when a knock on the door interrupted him.

Looking through the peephole, He sighed, putting his hands in his hands, once he saw Dark standing in front of the door. Henrik’s first thought, was to not answer and climb out the back window. Unfortunately, Dark had other ideas, and let himself leave.

“Dark, can't say it’s a pleasure,” Henrik said with a deadpan look. He silently cursed himself for not getting a lock on that door. It was a small town, not much crime, but he didn’t think about nosy neighbors.

“Oh, don’t be like that, Henry,” Dark waved his hands and said this, as though they were old friends.

“I know you love to see me.” He put an arm around the smaller man and closed the door with his foot.

Henrik slipped out of his grasp. He took a deep breath in an effort to calm himself, and in the sweetest voice he could muster, he said, “Well you can’t stay long. I’m heading out soon.” He gestured towards his coat. 

“Well, where ya heading.” Dark made a move to put his arm around him again, but he was quicker this time. “I’m sure I can be of some assistance.”

“I’m going out, to find a friend of mine,” He answer truthfully seeing no reason to lie.

“Well. Why can’t come along?”

Henrik back away towards the door, Dark put his hand on either side of his head. He leaned in close.

“I don’t need you to,” Henrik said. “Beside’s, you’ve overstayed your welcome.” Henrik opened the door and ducked under Dark’s arm, causing him to fall into the mud below.

He slammed the door shut and rush to grab a chair and jam it under the door. He made a mental note to get a lock and snuck out the back window.

After some sneaking around, and ducking into corners, Henrik made his way into the forest. He could faintly see tracks in the soft dirt. It had just begun to snow as he entered the forest.

Henrik would often go through these woods to find herbs and spices, for medicine (and dinner at times). He knew his way around and he knew the path to the other town fairly well. He has gone on personal trips there to help some injured person, in need of professional help.

Following the track marks, left by the cart, he quickly realized Chase had taken a wrong turn on a crossroads, that was closer to their town. Henrik bit his thumb.

There were about three crossroads on the way to town. If you missed even one, you could get extremely lost. That's why he was always so worried for Chase’s safety.

Knowing that standing here and panicking would get him nowhere, Henrik trudged along the path. It was mid afternoon, when he found the first clue on where chase went, and he didn’t like it.

He could barely see them, but in one area there was a pack of wolf prints surrounding the cart and the horse. It seemed like, once the wolves surrounded them, Chase fell of the horse and ran in a completely different direction.

He laughed despite himself. He realized how much he was acting like a detective from one of his favorite novels. It was a funny thought to distract him from Chase’s possible fate.

Shortly after he found a trail of Chase’s footprints, it’s began snowing. He cursed and picked up his speed. He cursed himself for not searching for him sooner.

The faint wolf prints following Chase’s, worried the doctor, but the remains of a burnt branch gave him hope. Soon the outline of a fence came into view, he ran faster knowing Chase could be safe.

His hope was drained when he noticed the blood, splattered on the bars. Even if it was just a small cut, Chase could die of an infection within days. His stomach dropped into a pit.

With his last bit of hope, he opened the gate. There was a cobblestone path, so Henrik couldn’t even tell if Chase made it this far or he meet his fate before he got in and something else dragged him away.

No, no. Henrik shook his head. If he died back there, there would be more blood splattered about.

Sucking in a deep breath he forced his way down the path. Glancing at each of the statues, his hope diminished. He could stand here all day and stare at them, but he need confirmation.

Not thinking, Henrik opened the doors to the castle at the end of the path. The inside seemed to be colder than outside. Pulling his coat tighter he looked around and called out.

“Hello?” He immediately felt stupid. Was some crazy sociopath going to come up and say “Oh, hay come in. We have tea?”

He laughed at his own stupid thought.

“Someone's here! Should we scare them away?” Henrik heard someone whisper.

“No, they might be the one we’ve been looking for,” another voice said.

“If anyone is there, can you tell me if you’ve seen a friend of mine?” Henrik asked, then added. “His name is Chase.”

“Chase? Isn’t that the name of the guy, boss threw into the dungeon?” The first voice asked.

“What dungeon?” He asked.

“Dahm it, Marvin!” The second voice whisper yelled.

“Down the stairs, to your right,” The voice, that was probably Marvin, said.

Henrik followed those instructions, he found the dungeon was even colder than outside. He hated that Chase has most likely been here for weeks.

The first cage, Henrik noticed a figure huddled in the corner.

“Chase?!” He called out.

The figure shifted and looked out. It was Chase.

“Henry?” Chase mumbled.

“Hold on, I’ll find away to get you out!” He turned to try and find a key, when he was stopped by a tall figure. He felt like he’s been in this situation before.

Slowly looking up, he realized the figure before him was too tall to be human. He couldn’t see the creatures face, but he could feel it breathing heavily

“And what-” the creature leaned in closer, “-are you being here.”

Henrik’s heart was beating faster, in fear, but he held his ground.

“I am here for my friend,” he stated as contentedly as he could.

“Your friend stole from me. He deserves to be locked up,” the creature growled.

“What did he steal?” he asked.

“Something that was very important to me,” the creature stated. Henrik glared the best he could; not satisfied with with that answer. The creature noticed this and continued. “A red rose.”

Henrik’s stance flattered. Guilt and anger welled up inside him.

“Let him go,” he said firmly.

The creature laughed, or at least it might have been a laugh (it sounded like a dying cat).

It leaned in closer. “And why, would I do that?”

“Because-” his voice cracked, “-I was the one who asked him to bring me a rose. Let him go and take me in exchange.

“Henrik no!” Chase screamed.

The creature laughed again. “It’s a deal!”

Before he could really react, Chase was snatched out of the cage and he was thrown in. He could hear Chase yelling as the thing carried him off. He teared up a bit.

By the time the creature returned, Henrik had given into his emotions and was crying.

The creature tilled it’s head in a confused manner.

“You didn’t even let me say goodbye,” he sobbed.

The creature grunted and left the dungeon. He was going to head to his own room when he was stopped by a candle stick.

“I would like to suggest something. If I may?” Marvin said.

The creature gave a grunt and Marvin continued.

“I was th-thinking, b-boss, since this man will be staying with us for a while, we could… we could,” Marvin trailed off, nervously.

“Get on with it,” the creature said.

“I was thinking.. Maybe we could move him to a nicer place. To make him more comfortable and maybe-” Marvin paused again, “-and maybe you two could get along.”

The creature gave him an annoyed look and growled. Marvin flinched.

“I suppose your right,” the creature grumbled and turned back around.

Back in the dungeon Henrik had already sat down on the pile of hay and was crying silently. The cage door opened with a long creek.

“Come on!” The creature beckoned.

Henrik obeyed. “Where are you taking me?” He asked.

“To your room.”

“My room?”

The creature turned and looked at him. “Do you want to stay in the dungeon?” He asked.

“No,” Henrik said, shaking his head.

“Then stop asking questions!”

After a long pause Henrik asked another question.

“Do you have a name?”

The creature stopped walking and was silent for a long time. “Anti,” He finally said.

 

After going up a flight of stairs and passing multiple statutes, they stopped at a door.

“This will be your room,” Anti said. “Feel free to explore the manor, it is your home after all. You my go where ever you like, except the west wing. It is forbidden.”

“What's in the west wing?”

“It is forbidden!” Anti said louder.

The inside of the room was warm. The walls were painted light blue, the bed had darker blue sheets and blanket. It was a nice room, but Henrik didn’t like to think of it as home. Without Chase, how could he call anything home?

“You will join me for dinner.” Anti stated.

“I’m not hungry,” Henrik said, sounding like a bratty child.

Anti bore his teeth, trying to keep clam. “I’m sure you’ll be hungry later. You’ll regret not coming.”

“I don’t want to come. Leave me alone.”

“Um.. boss,” Marvin, who followed them up here, said, “I think we should give him some space. He just got here after all.”

Anti ignored him.

“Fine then! Starve!” He screamed and slammed the door hard enough the shake the ground.

He turned to Marvin and the group of other appliances that followed them.

“If he doesn’t eat with me he doesn’t eat at all,” he said then stormed off.

Henrik buried his face into the sheets. Maybe if he fell asleep this will all turn out to be a bad dream.

A little while later, Henrik heard a knock on the door. “Go away!” he yelled into the pillow.

Whoever was on the other side of the door knocked again, harder this time.

He groaned. “There’s not even a lock on that door,” he yelled.

“Well I’m sorry. I’ve been told it’s rude to open someones door without knocking,” a voice said, the door opened.

Henrik didn’t see anyone enter, but he could hear something moving along the floor. He looked down to see an old clock, a candlestick, and a feather duster.

“Heyo!” the candle said. “I’m Marvin!”

The clock sighed. “My name is Jackie.”

“You may refer to me as google,” the feather duster stated in a monotone voice.

“Your.. talking to me,” Henrik said. He felt stupid after saying that.

“Yeah you are! Isn’t that cool,” Marvin cheered. “Well cool for you, not really for us.”

Jackie mumbled something, then spoke up. “We’re here to take you to dinner.”

“I told him I didn’t want to eat.” His stomach growled, disproving his last statement.

“You won’t be dining with him tonight. After you rejected him, he locked himself up. You’ll be dining with us,” Google said.

“Won’t he hear us and get upset?” Henrik asked.

“That's what I said,” Jackie complained.

“We will be taking the risk tonight,” Google said.

“It’s going to be awesome!” Marvin chimed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henrik has a dinner party

The feast hall wasn’t at all what Henrik was expecting. It was a long, thin room, with a long table in the center. The table was long enough to seat the whole town.

Marvin lead him to the nearest chair and told him to sit down.

“Bring in the feast!” Marvin shouted.

“Shut-up!” Jackie whisper-yelled.

Soon, plates rolled out from the kitchen on trolleys. Each plate was cover in all sorts of delicacies, Henrik’s never even heard of.

“Try everything you want! You’re our guest after all,” Marvin said in a singsong voice.

“If you start singing, I have permission to kill you,” Google said in his usual tone of voice.

“I wasn’t planning on singing, but I think you gave me an idea!”

Henrik laughed. He unfolded his napkin and placed it in his lap. Google dusted the area in front of him and placed the first plate there. A small teacup and a teapot hopped off as well.

“Um… Hi?” The teacup said.

“Hello there,” Henrik said in a sweet voice.

“Come closer, Eric, I can’t to pour the tea when you’re over there,” The teapot said.

“Sorry, Mr. Bim,” Eric hopped closer.

“Now, tell me. Do you want sugar in your tea?” Bim asked as he poured.

“Sure!” Henrik said.

The feast was amazing. Marvin danced and sung, Bim and Google served food and drinks, even Jackie had a bit of fun. But something had to go wrong.

Marvin was trying to open a bottle of champagne, which was hard to do without hands, and he refused to let Henrik or anyone else help.

“I got it. I got it,” Marvin chanted.

The cork flew up into the air and hit the chandler. The lights went out and shards of glass rained down. Everyone screamed.

“What the fuck is going on?!” The voice of Anti screamed. He stormed in to see the mess of a dinner party and Henrik sitting at the end of the table.

“You!” He screamed, pointing straight at him.

“Wait boss! It wasn’t him! I was the one who did this,” Marvin said.

“It is true, he did this, but I will take some responsibility for not stopping him,” Google said, with a slight bit of worry in his voice.

Anti ignored them, kicking the two over. He dashed across the table and towered above Henrik, staring him directly in the eyes.

“I told you no food, unless it was with me,” he said.

“Well maybe-” Henrik stood up and matched his glare, “-if you were a decent person, I’d want to eat with you.”

“You listen here,” Anti lifted him up by his torso making it hard to breath. “This is my castle and my rules. If you want to break my rules, you can go out and sleep with the wolves.”

Henrik coughed and let out a fake laugh. “This is my castle to, I’m a permanent guest. But I would love to leave if you’d let me,” He said, somehow still sounding cocky.

Anti squeezed, letting out a low growl. Henrik squeaked, he was losing air quick, soon he would pass out, but he still kept eye contact.

Anti waited for the other to back down, but seeing that wouldn’t happen he let the doctor go. Henrik slumped back in his seat, taking a desperate gasp of air.

“You will follow my rules,” Anti said. Then he disappeared, they could hear a door slam from somewhere in the castle.

“That was amazing!” Marvin cheered.

“And incredibly stupid,” Jackie said.

“He-he’s g-gonna be mad at you,” Eric said nervously.

Henrik coughed.”Don’t worry, he won’t hurt me.” His voice sounded raspy.

“We can’t be sure of that,” Google said. “You should come with me to the medic, to see if he accidentally broke anything.”

“I’m fine,” Henrik said. He slowly stood up, a sharp pain in his chest caused him to cry out and sit back down.

“Sometimes the boss doesn’t know his own strength,” Google said. “Marvin, bring the medicine kit here.”

Thankfully Henrik didn’t break anything serious, he just fractured a rib. Somehow Google, with the help of a few others, was able to put it back.

“Maybe there’s more to the magic of this house than I thought,” Henrik said, feeling slightly dizzy.

“Magic! Who told you about magic?” Jackie turned to Marvin.

“I didn’t tell him. Google must have,” Marvin countered.

“I can confirm that I did not tell him,” Google said.

“Well who did?!” Jackie asked.

“I figured it out by myself,” Henrik said slyly.

“How?” The three asked in unison.

“The fact that a talking candle greeted me at the door when I came here, gave me a clue.”

“Oh…” Marvin laughed. “I guess it’s pretty obvious.”

“To add on to your earlier statement; yes there is something magical about this house that let us heal you,” Google said.

“Intriguing.”

“I should go and speak with Anti. You should get to bed,” Google said.

“You heard the duster, get up and go to sleep!” Jackie commanded, leading Henrik up the stairs.

Google knocked firmly on Anti’s door. He answered looking tired and angry.

“What the hell do you want?” he asked.

“I wish to speak to you, and make a couple of suggestions,” Google answered.

“Talk then.”

“If I may come inside.”

Anti grunted but he complied and let the feather duster in.

“Now what do you want?” Anti asked.

“In light of recent events, I have a few plans that we might try, to make him feel more comfortable and have you two get along,” Google explained.

“Why would I care if he’s comfortable?”

“Since he will be a permanent guest, it would be better for his, and our, mental state if he enjoys being here. As for you two getting along, I feel there’s a chance he might be the one to break the curse.”

Anti thought for a moment. “What plans did you have in mind?”

“Well…”

The next morning Henrik was awoken by a loud knock at his door. He dragged himself out of bed to answer it. On the other side stood Anti looking sheepish.

“I wish to show you something,” he said as if he were practicing lines for a play. “You may follow me.”

Curious, Henrik followed. They walked down the stairs, past the feast hall, they stopped at an old door that probably hasn’t been opened in years.

Anti opened the door with a loud creek. Inside was the biggest library he’s ever seen.

“Wow,” he mumbled.

“For you,” Anti said.

“For me?”

“As an apology for last night,” Anti explained.

“All of this?” Henrik was astonished.

“Yes! All of this. Don’t make me regret giving this to you,” Anti said.

“This is great!” Henrik cheered. He ran to a nearby shelf. “Yes!” He pulled out a blue covered book.

“You like that story?” Anti asked.

“Of course I do.” Henrik hugged the book. “It’s one of my favorite stories. My copy got ruined by a pug, though.” He frowned, remembering the time Dark tripped him, causing him to fall into the mud.

“Well you can have that copy,” Anti said.

“Thank you so much.” Henrik hugged him before running off.

Anti blushed slightly. He tried brushing it off as he left the room.

“I told you he’d enjoy it,” Google said.

“Don’t get cocky.”

“I wasn’t. Don’t forget there’s still the other part of the plan.”

“Yeah, yeah. Let’s just get on with it.”

“So, you like the gift?” Marvin jumped onto the side table.

“Yes, of course. It’s the best thing I’ve ever been given,” Henrik chuckled.

“Well now you can spend late nights reading,” Marvin said cheerfully. “By candle light.”

“I would like some company while reading.”

“Now you’ve got me!”

“I wonder what Anti’s up to,” Jackie said, climbing up to Marvin.

“I don’t know. Maybe we should ask him,” Marvin said.

“Hell no!” Jackie and Henrik said.

“Worth a shot.”

Night came quickly. Anti wasn’t seem for most of the day so Henrik had a small snack and went to bed.

He explored for a bit, seeing if there was anything interesting around, Marvin was with him so he wouldn’t get lost. They past a staircase Henrik’s never seen.

“What up there?” He asked.

“That’s the west wing,” Marvin said without his usual cheer. “We should move on.”

“Why can’t I go see?”

“Because it’s dangerous. Let’s move on,” Marvin said.

“Okay.” Henrik waited for Marvin to get far enough away, then he bolted up the stairs.


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who should’ve had this part out a week ago, but go side tracked and ruched to finish this. Points at self.
> 
> Summary: I don’t know, just read it

Up the stairs, there were two large doors, one being cracked open, just wide enough for Henrik to squeeze in.

Behind the doors was a dimly light hallway. The walls of said hallway were scratched up, as if some wild animal was set loos. There were bits of broken furniture littered about.

Henrik got an eerie feeling he shouldn’t be here, but be kept going anyway. At one point he passed a ripped portrait that was still hanging on the wall. From what he could tell, it was of a young man that reminded him of Anti.

Further down the hall there was a large balcony. On the balcony there was a fancy marble table. One the table was a flower pot that held a bright red rose, that seemed to be glowing in the moonlight.

There were a few other things on the table, a mirror, an old book, and some bits of paper. But his attention was fixated on the rose. Slowly, he walked towards it, this whole situation feeling oddly familiar.

He reached out, grabbing it carefully by the stem. There was a whooshing sound, and the potted plant was pulled from Henrik’s reach. There before him stood Anti, boiling with rage.

“Get-,” he took a deep breath, trying to keep his voice steady, “-out.”

For a moment Henrik was frozen in place by fear. Anti looked ready to kill.

Anti let out a low snarl, then with enough force to shake the house, he screamed. “GET OUT!”

His mind and body kicked into overdrive as he ran for his life. Faintly over the sound of his breathing, he could hear Anti chasing him. He didn’t dare turn around to check.

He scrambled down the stairs, not caring for safety.

“Henrik!” he heard Marvin shout. In the corner of his eye, he saw Jackie and google to.

“I can’t stay here!” he said, running out the front door, not caring for the cold.

“Anti, the plan!” Google called.

Anti ignored him, rushing out the door after the doctor.

Henrik lost Anti in the woods, or at least he thought he did. He no longer heard footsteps stomping behind him. Anti might not know where he is, but neither does he.

How many turns did he take? He could follow his footsteps back, not that he wanted to go back. Now that he thought about it, it was snowing pretty hard. He was so desperate to get out, he didn’t even grab his coat.

As quickly as he could, he followed the trail of footprints, hoping he could find shelter before they were covered up. His legs were sore from running this far.

It was maybe midnight, or later it was hard to tell while it was snowing, when he heard a wolf howl.

Henrik’s blood ran cold with fear. The pain in his legs disappeared as he ran as fast as he could. He couldn’t be that far from the castle, could he?

It didn’t matter how close he was, before he knew what was happening, he was surrounded by wolves. All of them looking starving.

Henrik was in no condition to defend himself. Wildly outnumbered and out of breath, Henrik was very close to giving up and accepting his fate. Then a shadow appeared before him.

“Anti!” he sputtered out.

The wolves moved in for the kill. The first one lunged at Anti. With a quick swipe the wolf went flying. The rest of the pack backed up, but they weren’t about to back down.

Anti shoot him a looked that told him the run. The castle was closer than he thought, with a last sprint of energy he went for it.

In the distance he could hear howls and Anti screaming in pain.

It was only a few minutes later, but it felt like years, when Anti stumbled back in. His clothes were ripped to shreds, scratches and bite marks covered him. Once inside he collapsed.

Henrik’s doctor instincts kicked in. He dragged Anti to the sitting room. He was surprisingly light, or maybe it was just the adrenaline.

He propped the demon up into a chair, then kneeled down beside them. The trio was there, even without faces it was clear they were worried.

“Bring me a bucket of warm water and a washcloth,” he commanded, examining the wounds.

They came back faster than expected. Google also brought some bandages.

He wasted no time washing. Anti stirred awake, letting out a low growl. He flinched away from the rag.

“That hurts!” Anti growled.

“Maybe it wouldn’t hurt so much if you held still,” Henrik huffed.

“Maybe I wouldn’t be hurt if you hadn’t run away!”

The trio watched this happen silently, not feeling brave enough to interject.

“Maybe I wouldn’t have run away if you hadn’t scared me!”

“Well, maybe you shouldn’t have been in the west wing!”

“Well, maybe you should learn to control your temper!”

The room went completely silent. The trio sucked in their breath, believing something bad was about to happen.

Anti took a deep breath like he was about to scream, but he let it out. “Well, maybe you should learn to follow the rules,” he said in the calmest voice possible.

The tension in the room died down with that last sentence.

Meanwhile Chase found himself back in town. Shaking in fear, his mind fuzzy, he stumbled into the bar hopping to find someone who would help him.

Inside the bar, Dark was sulking. Usually he would be up and about, drinking, and impressing the ladies with stories. Wilford noticed something off.

“Oh, come on. Don’t tell me your still upset?”

“He rejected me,” Dark said, staring into the fireplace. “No one’s ever rejected me.”

“Come on! There are other deer in the woods. You missed one shot, big deal!” Wilford

Dark snorted.

“It’s not like it’s the end of the world I mean look!” He grabbed the back of Dark’s chair and spun him around to face the crowd. “Everyone here loves you!”

As discreetly as possible, Wilford slipped a few coins into some band members hands.

The band began playing as Wilford pulled Dark and danced around, continuing to pay others to compliment him. It seemed his ego was returning, until the doors of the bar slammed open.

The music stopped and the whole bar went silent as Chase let himself in, looking like he’d been through hell.

“Whoa, there Chase. What happened?” Dark asked, genuine concern laced in his voice. Wilford grunted, more annoyed than worried.

Chase grasped the front of Dark’s shirt, his eyes bloodshot. “It took him!”

“What took who? Speak up man!” Dark shouted.

“It! It took Henrik! I don’t know what it is, but Henrik’s gone!” he screamed.

“Where did this thing, take him?”

“To it’s castle in the woods! You have to help me!”

At this point Wilford was also feeling worried, he choice to come in now. “Now, now. Calm down, take deep breaths.”

Chase obeyed, slipping to him knees while still holding onto Dark’s front.

“Now. Slowly down and tell us what happened,” Wilford said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“In the woods. There is a castle. It took him!” Chase sobbed.

“What took him!” Dark yelled losing patience.

“The demon! The demon in the woods!”

The bar filled with laughter. Chase looked around desperately.

Dark sneered. “Sure, we’ll help you,” he said trying to sound condescending.

“You will!?” Chase’s voice filled with relief.

“Yeah, sure-” Dark lifted him up by the front of his shirt and carried him to the door. “-if Henrik goes out with me.”

“B-but.”

Dark threw the man into the snow, slamming the door shut. Laughter echoed from the bar as the music started back up.

Chase stumbled around in the snow. “Please…” he pleaded to no one.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s something there that wasn’t there before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bitch i ain’t dead.

Three days after the west wing fiasco. Anti, Henrik, and the trio were sitting at a picnic table outside, eating warm soup and enjoying the nice weather. Well Anti and Henrik were eating, Google was walking around complaining about manners.

“Put your bowl down, and stop slurping!” he shouted, whacking Anti on the head. “You see how he’s eating-” he gestures towards Henrik, “-see how he’s using a spoon.”

Henrik smiled; setting his spoon down and lifting up his own bowl to slurp. If Google could face palm, he would.

“Come on Googs,” Marvin leaned against him, “sitting here, listening to you babble is no fun.”

“For once I agree with you, Marvin,” Jackie said.

“Erg, fine. Go do something else.” With that Google jumped off the table and disappeared.

Henrik sat his bowl down with a clink. “I’m gonna go into the snow, anyone care to join me?”

“I will!” all three of them said in unison.

“I’ll beat you there,” Henrik said, sprinting off and face planting into the snow. Muffled giggles could be heard.

The rest of the afternoon was spent running around. Jackie and Marvin building a miniature snowman, and Henrik and Anti having a snowball fight.

The doc dunked behind a tree, holding a snowball, waiting for the right moment. Once Anti let his guard down, he struck hitting him on the back of the head, then ducking back behind the tree.

Anti spun around, noticing a bit of Henrik’s coat sticking out he smirked. Using both his hands, he rolled up the biggest snowball he could and ran for him.

Henrik was fast; he ran around the tree. The snowball collapsed in his arms, getting snow all over him.

Google watched this interaction from a balcony above the garden. A smile on his nonexistent face.

“It seems there’s something there that wasn’t there before,” Bim said, joining him.

“I suppose you’re right.”

“What do you mean?” Eric asked, hoping next to Bim.

“It means there’s something new between them. Something that wasn’t there before,” Google said.

“But what? What’s new?”

“I’ll explain when you’re older, sweetheart,” Bim said, guiding him away.

A week had past. Now the two sat at a dinner table, side by side. A bottle of wine split between them, while Marvin and Google served food.

It seemed the two couldn’t break eye contact, even when Anti carefully took a fork and fed him. It was sickeningly sweet, in Googles words. 

Once dinner was served, everyone quietly left, letting them have their moment. 

Two weeks past and Chase was getting more desperate by the day. Begging anyone to help him. His crops left uncared for, his clothes and hair a mess. He looked deranged. 

Wilford and Dark watched from a distance. Wilford with a bottle of something in his hand.

Taking a long sip Wilford asked; “Do you really want to marry into this family.”

Dark cocked his head to the side. “I don’t believe they’re biologically related.”

“But still, they might as well be.” He took another sip. “Maybe we should try and help him. I mean we haven’t seen Henry in forever, maybe something is up.”

“You have a point,” Dark muttered.

Straightening up his coat and hair, and putting on the best smile he could, Dark made his way over to Chase. Who was currently harassing the baker.

“Chase my man. We have decided to help you.” He grabbed the back of his shirt, pulling him away and freeing the baker.

“I didn’t say I wold…” Dark shot him a glare that shut him up.

“You have?” Chase fell to his knees. “Thank you! Thank you so much!”

“But first you need a shower, and a change of clothes. You look homeless.”

Dressed and in a better state of mind, Chase set out into the forest. Dark and Wilford trailing behind him.

“It was the day I usually went into the neighboring town to sell crops,” Chase explained, “I got lost and wolves started chasing me…” At this point they just zoned out his monologue.

“Geez, if this guy had half the brains as he did babbler he would be the smartest man in town,” Wilford whispered in Dark’s ear.

“We just have to find out where Henrik is, save him, and then get him to marry me,” Dark whispered back.

It was almost dark when they realized Chase had no idea where he was taking them. Wilford had been keeping track of the paths they were taking with a piece of paper, so they knew how to get out. That didn’t bring back all the time they wasted.

“My god man! Do you have any idea where you are taking us?” Dark yelled, breaking character.

“Yes! Umm… Maybe.”

“Maybe!” Dark screamed. “If I wasn’t going to marry Henrik, I would have never helped you. I should kill you for wasting my time.”

“Dark, you’re acting crazy,” Wilford said.

“Can it Wilford!” Dark was now nose to nose with Chase.

“Why would Henrik want to marry someone as arrogant as you?” Chase huffed, his own anger coming loose.

Dark pulled his fist back, as if to punch him, but Wilford stopped him.

“Now, now Dark. There’s no need to fight,” Wilford pulled him back. “Just think about the life you’ll have with him.”

“Yes,” Dark smiled, turning to face Wilford.

“Think about the children.”

“Yes the children, and the dogs.”

“Good.”

Chase felt very uncomfortable.

Dark turned back to face Chase, a goofy grin on his face. He walked forward, placing a hand on his shoulder and laughing.

Chase laughed to, feeling incredibly awkward. Then Dark decked him in the face.

Wilford sucked in his breath.

“Help me tie him up. Will see how the wolves like him.”

His moral compass was telling him to say no. But he couldn’t. He obeyed, trying to ignore the feeling of guilt crawling down his spine.

Once they were finished Dark began heading out of the woods. Wilford stayed behind, staring at Chase.

“Will! You coming?”

“Yeah!” Wilford turned around, guilt still scratching at him.

This wasn’t his fault. It’s not his fault…


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A ballroom dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter than the rest, but I wanted to get something done today.

Everyone had spent most of the morning cleaning the ballroom, now it looked nearly spotless. Anti stood in the center, waiting.

Henrik appeared at the top of the stairs, wearing a three piece, tailcoat tuxedo, he found in the back of his closet. Marvin and Jackie descended the stairs with him; Bim turned on some music.

They bowed to each other and got in position to dance. Henrik leading.

“Set all this up for me?” Henrik asked, with a cocky grin.

“Anything for you, after all,” Anti replied.

The night went well. Marvin jumped around, singing at the top of his lungs. Jackie danced with him. Google awkwardly swayed by himself until Bim came along and joined him.

“You look nice,” Henrik said bashfully.

“I’d say the same about you.” Anti took the lead in the dance. “There’s something I want to show you after this dance. As a bit of an overdue apology.”

“Apology?”

“You’ll see.”

 

The two of them wandered away from the party, everyone else was still dancing. Anti lead him to the west wing, past the broken and messed up hallway. They stopped at the balcony.

“I would like to explain myself.” Anti grabbed the rose in it’s pot. The rose was almost dead. “A long time ago a witch cursed me into this hideous form you see now.”

“I don’t think you’re hideous.” Anti ignored him.

“It was the day I threw a ball for the beginning of winter.”

The room was brightly light and full of rich people. The tables were covered in expensive foods from all across the world.

Anti sat in a throne like chair, in front of a glass wall that showed off the garden outside. It was raining.

Google stood close by, ready to clean up any messes or break up any fights. Jackie, Marvin, and Bim carried plates of drinks and finger foods.

Many men and women had asked Anti for a dance, all were rejected.

There was a loud crash of thunder and the lights went out. Everyone jumped and a few screamed. Anti stood up when the glass door behind him slammed open.

Inside hobbled an old man, in a black cloak; a red rose clutched between his fingers.

“Please good sir,” He spoke to Anti, “I’ll give you this rose an exchange for shelter from the rain.”

Anti laughed, and soon many of the other rich people joined him. “As if! Google escort this man out.”

“Please, I only request the night,” the man insisted.

“I think you’ve already overstayed your welcome. Google!”

Google pushed the man towards the door.

“I know you are only trying to do your job, but a lesson must be taught,” the old man wheezed. Google was thrown back as the man ripped off his cloak, relieving a tall god like figure.

Anti fell to his knees. “Forgive me sire. I hadn’t known!”

“You did not. I simply asked the night ad you pushed me aside because of my appearance.” The rest of the rich people screamed and ran, leaving Anti behind.

“Please I will make better of myself, just please do not hurt me,” Anti pleaded.

“It is far too late for that.” A wave of green light curled around him. “If you wish to prove yourself, then show me you can make someone fall for you, even in this form!!”

The godly man disappeared, as the green light washed over the entire castle.

“That sounds horrible,” Henrik said, grabbing Anti’s arm.

“When I look back on it I can see that I deserved it,” Anti mumbled, staring out at the field below.

“What about this mirror.” Henrik picked it up hoping to change the subject.

“That was another cruel joke the witch played. A mirror that could show me anything in the world, but then confining me to this house with my appearance.”

“So this can show me anything I want to see?” Henrik asked holding it up.

“All you have to do is ask.”

“I wish to see my best friend, Chase.”

A white light swirled inside of the mirror. Then it showed an image. Chase tied to a tree, unconscious with a bit of blood pouring from his mouth.

He let out a gasp and Anti’s eyes widened.

“Please Anti! I have to go and save him,” he pleaded.

“There is a horse down in the stables. Take it along with my coat,” Anti said, pulling off the coat of his suit.

“Thank you Anti! I’ll be back for you!”

The trio laughed, hopping down the hallway to the balcony Anti stood.

“Hey boss!” Marvin yelled. “How ya doin’, where’d Henrik disappear to?”

“I let him go.”

“What was that now?”

“I let him go,” Anti repeated.

“YOU DID WHAT NOW!” The three of them shouted.


End file.
